roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blank
Personality He is a pretty chill and laid back guy never really going out of his way to meet people. He does say what's on his mind when he finds it necessary, though sometimes he can be brutally honest making his first impressions bad sometimes. He has almost never been seen angry and is a pretty responsible man, he takes care of his son and goes on with his life. Backstory Being born into a pretty wealthy family he never really had any trouble with life. His parents were good and honest people, and they made sure that their son was taken care of. Well, this all stopped when he turned 15. After floating through his freshman year of high school is practically unknown to the world or to anyone there he decided to make a name for himself. He started to goof off in class, talk, and disrespect teachers at some points too. This all lead to him hanging around the wrong crowd of kids, the ones that never did their work and skipped class and other things. He soon took a turn down the wrong path and without going into detail, I'll just say it didn't end up well. At the age of 15, he had gotten a girl pregnant, and his parents were devastated. Since the girl didn't notify anyone until it was too late and they were stuck with the child now. Shortly after the baby was born the girl fell into a deep depression and commit suicide from the pressure and stress the baby brought. The responsibility was on him now, and he was not ready. He was about 15 when the child was born and after a rough start, he and his two loving parents were able to successfully figure out a way to consistently take care of the young child. After his senior year, he became a hero who fought to protect the city of Acropolis and watch it prosper. He now takes care of his of his young son in his apartment complex with the mediocre salary he makes from being a hero. But he doesn't mind he does live for the thrills in life, he doesn't do heroism for the money anyway. Resources He decent sized apartment with a decent salary. Parents he can always go to for money if he really needs it. Equipment and Weaponry Baseball bat made of pure tungsten metal. A few pocket knives are hidden around his body. Specialisations Cooking, cleaning, housework, stamina, patience, hand to hand combat, fighting in general, baseball. Quirk Type Emitter. Luke can Generate a certain amount of energy in his body that he is able to the emit Basketball sized balls that can be hit by his baseball bat and can be thrown. They vary in size as well some being golf ball size as well and others being tennis ball sized. He controls it himself and the bigger the size the more the damage and vice versa. He can generate three charges per turn. These charges are what let him use the neon energy. * Golfball sized: 50 mph 5kN * Tennisball sized: 40 mph 10kN * Baseball sized: 30 mph 15kN * Basketball sized: 10 mph 20kN Number of charges required for each type- * Golfball sized: Takes 1 charge * Tennisball sized: Takes 2 charges * Baseball sized: Takes 4 charges * Basketball sized: Takes 6 charges He can also create an armour around himself for protection against powerful attacks- * 1 charge: 5kN * 2 charges: 10kN * 3 charges: 15kN * 4 charges: 20kN He cannot use both offence and defence at the same time. Weakness Using more than 5 charges in a span of 2 turns will short circuit his body and paralyze him for one turn. Also using a lot of charges gradually weakens his body and tires him out quickly. Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:OC Rogues Category:Rogues